Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packaging and more particularly the field of packaging consisting of preformed boxes that can be readily folded and formed by the user and used in the mailing of products though the United States mail.
Description of the Related Art
There have been a number of preformed boxes that are provided in gift shops or department stores for providing a package for gifts. These are typically formed from a single piece of thin cardboard and are provided to the user in a substantially flat configuration. The boxes are formed so as to permit the user to fold the blank so as to create a box.
The United States Post Office has standards that must be met for the use of boxes for mailing by the United States Post Office. The boxes must be able to withstand certain pressure and drop tests and bursting tests. The thin cardboard boxes described above do not meet these standards.
Also, the previously available pre-formed boxes do not have adhesive means associated with the boxes for preventing the opening of the boxes by unauthorized persons. Typically, in use in mailing, the boxes would be covered by wrapping paper, or otherwise sealed by external tape. Also a separate mailing label would have to be added by the user.